shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Soviet Pirates enter the Grand Line
Arrival at Whiskey Peak As the Lad'Ya sails into Whiskey peak, the crew sees the town and marvels on how wild and alive the town is. Crew member: this is weird Crewmember#2: what? whats wrong? Crewmember: this town was supposed to have been taken over by the marines after an incident caused by the shichibukai Crocodile. Crew member #2: is that right? well it seems fine to me Oleg:*stepping up* thats because this place is so swarmed with pirates and outlaws each day, so that marines cant handle it. Crew member: its that bad huh? HAHA who cares, the more the merrier i mean its not like any of them can beat us. right? Oleg:*walks away*..................................... Trouble in Whiskey Peak As the ship docks, Yuri tells some of the crew members to go out and search for supplies and tells them they have 1 hour ...................................... As time goes by the crew members that Yuri sent out for supplies dont arrive on time, then' Crew member:*rushing into the main room on the Lad'Ya* CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yuri:*looks displeased* where have you been, i told you you had 1 hour CM: yes sir but there was an incident and now we need you Oleg: what ha........ Yuri: Oleg, im pretty sure he was talking to me Oleg:*with a scared face* sorry captain Yuri: never mind that, spit it out, what happened? CM: well............ ''as they speak there is a huge crowd gathering out side a saloon, inside some of the soviet pirate crew members stare down another group of pirates CM:*attacking the opposing crew* RAAAAAAAAAAAA Pirate Captain:*kicking him back* get the fuck outta here CM#2:*catching his crew member* dammit he's strong CM:*bleeding* whatever we do, we have to beat them before captain yuri gets he........... Yuri:*standing at the door* before captain yuri gets what? CM:*with a scared face* c-c-c-captain Yuri: whats going on here Pirate#2: HAHAHA whos this clown? yuri turns toward the pirate that insulted him and points his hand at him, making him disintegrate in the process Yuri: i will not be disrespected infront of my crew Pirate Captain:*points his sword at yuri* who the hell are you and what did you do? Yuri: ill get to you in a second, but right now*turns toward his downed crew members* what do you think your doing? CM: w-w-w-well captain we came here to get the supplies you asked for but we ended up getting into an argument with this guy and his crew and a fight broke out. Yuri: i see, and why are you on the floor all beaten up? CM: well sir their really stro.................. the crew member disintegrates instantly CM#2: WAAAAAAA captain what'd you do tha................. he also disintegrates Yuri: i have no room in my crew for weaklings like you*turns to the other crew member that were with them* now how bout you guys? CM#3: sir we didnt fight everything went so fats that we didnt have to to react Yuri: so you hesitated? CM#4: NO sir we............ the rest of the crew members that went to get supplies also instantly disintegrated Yuri:*turns toward the pirate captain and his crew* now about you, whats your business? Pirate Captain: i see your a devil fruit user and that you like cleaning up garbage out of that thing you call a crew Yuri; i will disregard you distasteful comments for now since you are clearly strong i would like you to join my crew. as you can see im am out a couple crew members and i think its right that you compensate me for that which i have lost. Pirate crew: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Pirate Captain: who the hell do you think you are, you know what i think ill make your death nice and QUICK the pirate captain rushes at yuri with a sword in his hand Pirate Captain: TAKE THI..........gha yuri appears infront of him and picks him up by his throat with one hand Yuri: so, im guessing you decline my offer? Pirate Captain: gh ah f-fuck yo............... the pirate captain disintegrates in yuris hand instantly Yuri:*turns toward the pirate crew* so how bout you guys? huh? now that your out a captain why dont you join my crew Pirate#1: well............i............YEA WE'LL JOIN Pirates: YAAAAAAAAAAAA Yuri: but since we have only 4 spots open and there are 15 of you ill let you "figure" it our amongst yourself yuri leaves the bar with his crew Yuri: do we have the supplies we need? Oleg: we do now Yuri: good, then get the ship ready i want to get out of this wretched place Oleg: but sir arent we gonna wait for those guys to "figure" out whos gonna join us? Yuri: dont be naive, theres no way i would let rats like those to join my crew. Oleg: then why make them fight? Yuri: because i want them to learn to not get attached to things or people cause it'll be that much harder when you have to let it go or in this case KILL. and so with the Soviet Pirates finally in the Grand Line, a whole new world is infront of them TO BE CONTINUED Written by: [[User:Imhungry4444|'Imhungry4444']] Category:Imahungry4444 Category:Stories